


DESPERATION: REVISITED

by Tsukiyo_Spelldust



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyo_Spelldust/pseuds/Tsukiyo_Spelldust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I die, If I can't stop Heihachi then you must do it for me. Kazuya? That boy is still too young. And Heihachi will soon realize he was born with my powers. Heihachi is more powerful than you realize..."  [A revised version of Desperation with a slight extension of the epilogue. The same plot stands, slight changes were made, hopefully grammar fixed.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth of a son

**Author's Note:**

> Since the months after publishing this I've had this inner battle raging with myself. I felt the ending was a bit rushed and it showed. I have since gone back into my documents on my computer and reread the story. I have taken some things out, adding some more details and extended the epilogue. These changes are small but I feel proud with them especially the epilogue. Something to keep in mind for those who haven't read the orignal, this was written slightly before Akuma's reveal. Anyway I hope whoever reads this enjoys the revisitation.

 

 

The beautiful young mother stared at the newborn baby cradled in her arms as a gentle smile graced her ruby red lips. She listened to her baby softly coo and hum while taking her free hand and smoothing the little one's hair down softly. The love the new mother was feeling was unlike any love she ever felt. It was almost like her heart was overflowing and nothing could hold back the happiness and adoration it held for the new life nestled in her arms. If Kazumi had to pick her greatest achievement it would have to be this very moment, the moment she was able to meet her son.

"Have you decided on a name Kazumi?" came a deep voice from across the room.

The young woman gazed in the direction from which the voice was coming from. She knew exactly who it was she need not ask for the voice's identity. She sighed softly while tastefully pulling her bedding robe aside just enough to let her newborn suckle. The baby had grown a tiny bit cranky and started to whimper and squirm, which was a sign for the young mother to feed her child since it had been a while.

"I have Heihachi." Kazumi replied to her husband, who lurked in the shadows of their elaborate room. The young mother could hear her husband's low grunt as he began pouring a glass half full of warm brown liquid. Even though he was obscured by the shadows and poor lighting of the room; Kazumi didn't have to see what her husband was doing, all she had to do was listen.

"Well, what is the name that you have decided on?" Heihachi questioned as he emerged from the abyss that shrouded him.

Kazumi stared down at her newborn son who was content with his mother breast feeding him for the time being. Another gentle smile graced the beauty's features while she stared down at the life she had hand in creating. It was all a wonder to her really, how only hours before the baby held in her arms now had been nestled within her womb. It was almost like the new mother couldn't believe that she held her son in her arms.

"Kazuya. Kazuya is the name I've decided upon." The mother finally answered as she tenderly lifted her son and placed him on her shoulder then lightly began patting his back.

Heihachi stood watching his wife closely with the newborn while twirling the ice cube around in the brown liquid held within the glass. He wasn't too sure what to make of the situation. The proud man wasn't one for affection but with his son's arrival into this world, Heihachi was content with knowing the Mishima name would not die out, and that the Zaibatsu's future was secure.

"Kazuya? Hmph. I guess that will have to do." The proud man grunted while pressing the glass to his lip before tilting it just enough to have a taste of the brown liquid held within.

Kazumi narrowed her eyes subtly at her husband's response as little Kazuya finally released the air that was trapped in his tiny belly. Once that was done, the young mother cradled her son rocking him back and forth. She knew Heihachi never was one to show emotion and often times the beauty wondered if the man ever felt any. The only emotions the Mishima ever showed were anger and frustration and the occasional bit of satisfaction when things went well at the Zaibatsu.

Normally her husband's lack of emotion wouldn't bother her but this time around it made her feel sullen. She thought a father should be overjoyed with the birth of a son, celebrating the fact the family's name would live on with the arrival of the first born heir. Heihachi showed nothing; no smile, no laughter, the man was seemingly devoid of it. The young mother sat rocking her child with a subtle scowl marring her graceful face.

"When will father come and visit little Kazuya? I miss father, he's always so busy." Kazumi said trying to make small talk and push her discontent aside.

The young woman's husband slowly made his way over to the bed where she sat holding their child. His stocky yet muscular build weighed down the bed making Kazumi slightly adjust her posture while holding their son. The proud Mishima tiger sat the square glass, now empty of the brown liquid, on the bedside table. He sat for moment completely in silence while placing his hand onto his knees keeping his back as straight as a board.

"You know my father is a very busy man Kazumi, I have been trying to take some of the work load off of him. But you know he can be quite stubborn." The new father replied before taking a brief moment to clear his throat.

Kazumi knew all too well how much of a hard working man Mishima Jinpachi was. He busted his back for years to build the Zaibatsu into a reputable place of business. The young woman admired her father-in-law's ambition and drive. She would often have conversations with him and one day mustered the courage to ask him what his reasons were for starting the Zaibatsu. The warmhearted patriarch told her his yearnings behind the aspirations he had, his ideals behind the passion that founded the enterprise baring his family's name. Jinpachi's main causes for spear heading the Zaibatsu were very simple one; he wanted to provide his family with the best life possible, to make the world a better place.

The young woman thought this to be so profound and touching. Jinpachi often spent a lot of time doing charity work and giving donations to organizations all over Japan. Kazumi often told her father-in-law that he had a true heart of gold and that his soul must be one from the shinning heaven's above.

"I would hope father could find the time to visit his new grandson. Kazuya would be very happy to met his grandfather soon. Wouldn't you my sweet sweet little son?" Kazumi responded in an affectionate tone which was mostly directed to the sleeping baby held in her arms.

Heihachi turned his torso slightly to gaze at his wife and the child she held lovingly. It was the new father's first good look at the babe cradled protectively in it's mothers embrace. The child was gifted with a full head of silky coal black hair in a thin blanket across it's head.

Upon further inspection, the father noticed the facial features the child had were a perfect blend of his own masculine and strong physiognomy with Kazumi's graceful and gorgeous visage. This earned the first showings of emotion to spark to life across the proud man's face. It was a tiny smirk and if the lighting hadn't been so dim his beautiful wife would have seen the miniature grin lifting up the left corner of his mouth.

"I'm sure my father will be visiting soon." Heihachi responded tepidly earning a piercing gaze from his wife. He knew what was exasperating her; it was an issue that always irked the young woman from time to time. His lack of emotion and the extreme indifference the young man never could shake. It wasn't in his nature to have big outbursts of emotion not unless it was an outburst of anger.

But it wasn't like the young woman asked for much, Kazumi only wanted to see a smile or muster a laugh from her husband every now and then. She was never the one to ask for anything other than a few conversations and moments of affection. There were a lot of women that would ask for the moon on a string or the sun plucked from the sky above. Women who wanted gold and jewels to adorned themselves with and those kind women only hungered for materialistic things. All his beautiful wife desired was his time and affection along with praying for his strength and happiness.

Kazumi was demure, refined, very traditional; elegant, something Heihachi found alluring about her - something he appreciated greatly. She understood Heihachi probably more than anyone around ever would and she never pushed him out of his comfort zone. She knew he was a man of very few words in moments where there wasn't a need for them. Heihachi loved Kazumi more than life itself, even though he might not show it publicly, he knew she knew that he adored her immensely.

"Heihachi, are you not happy about the birth of our son?" The young mother somberly inquired.

This took the new father off guard briefly, he wasn't used to Kazumi asking such direct; forthright questions, she never did it often. Heihachi knew immediately that she must have been bothered by his quiet disposition. He thought for a moment trying to find the words to express himself in the proper way. The young man wanted to avoid upsetting her by saying something that wasn't very eloquent and could be misconstrued.

"Kazumi, you know that's simply not true. I am very happy with the birth of our son. Kazuya, I know will bring great honor to the Mishima name and will grow up to be a strong man. He's our son… a beautiful combination of the two of us. With strong determination and endless passion he will succeed beyond our expectations." Heihachi articulated effortlessly to the young woman sat quietly before him.

Heihachi was beginning to be thankful for the glass of bourbon he had earlier. Alcohol always seemed to make expressing himself a bit easier because it made the words come forth less strained and awkward. He gazed at Kazumi for a while waiting for her to reply silently hoping his answer conveyed what he wanted to say properly.

The young woman smiled tenderly at her husband; relived that he managed to voice his approval, his words had touched her soul immensely, she was thankful he shared them with her. At times she knew he could be very aloof and sometimes even cold but at heart the young woman understood the man she married. When he spoke no words she understood the language in which his body would say to her. Kazumi never questioned the love Heihachi had for her.

"Sometimes… you can be a bit difficult to read. But I am thankful for your kind words nonetheless. Kazuya will bring honor to this family and to generations to come. With your guidance and with your father's, our son will be a great man. A man to be admired." Kazumi expressed with the voice of a proud mother.


	2. Life of a son

**-A FEW YEARS LATER-**

* * *

 

Kazumi watched her son grow into a compassionate five year old boy although he was timid and frail he was healthy nonetheless. He had begun his training in the ancestral art of Mishima Ryu with his grandfather and father in the afternoons and in the mornings the young mother took him to school and helped him with learning kanji. When her son wasn't training or at school he was like her shadow following the young mother where ever she went, his small hand firmly attached to the white kimono she wore.

The young mother found it very sweet that her son stayed by her side whenever he could. In all honesty Kazumi never wanted Kazuya to leave her side. She hated watching him reluctantly go with his father to train. Although the sweet boy never seemed to mind when it was his grandfather Jinpachi that came and ushered him off to train. Kazuya was always overjoyed to see his grandfather and was more than willing to train with him.

She found it exceedingly unusual how the boy seemed so distressed by training with Heihachi. She often times would push the recurring thoughts back from the forefront of her mind. But she knew because her heart wouldn't let her forget. Heihachi had started to be very cold to her and their son; and speculations as to why began to form.

He knew of her powers but as the days went by Kazumi had a feeling that her husband had seen their son exhibit the very same abilities while training with the young boy. If he had it would explain the man's increasingly cold demeanor and rising anger.

The matter bothered her immensely so much so that she decided to speak with her father-in-law about her speculations. After safely tucking her precious son in bed, the young mother quietly began walking through the vast corridors of the Mishima Estate to reach the quarters of her husband's father. She gently announced her presence by tapping on the heavy wooden door.

"Now I wonder who that would be knocking as quiet as a mouse. Would that happen to be Kazumi?" The gentle elder Mishima called from inside with a warm chuckle.

Kazumi slowly pushed the heavy door open and entered the room making sure to bow to her father-in-law respectfully.

"My my dear child you seem very upset. What is troubling you?" Jinpachi asked after seeing the expression his daughter-in-law wore after rising from her bow. Her heart seemed to be heavy and her beautiful visage concerned wanting answers to the questions that caused her to ache.

"Father… I'm concerned." Kazumi began while keeping her gaze directly to the floor. The young woman seemed to be trying to find the right way to verbalize what was causing her emotional discomfort and it was proving difficult.

"You seem to be having a hard time trying to say what it is. No matter, take your time until you're ready." Jinpachi stated with empathy.

She sat quietly for a moment longer, still trying to formulate words to explain her plight. The young mother didn't want to accuse Heihachi of mistreatment of their son out of fear for their safety. She knew that her husband was someone more than capable of doing harm, she had seem him do it before. The young mother knew no matter how much her loved her or their son, he possessed the power and the psyche to hurt the ones he loved.

This was why Kazumi decided to tread lightly on the subject because the mother wanted to make sure her son was out of harm's way. Her well-being mattered little as long as he was guaranteed safety. If Heihachi were to find out she had accused him, he would feel that she slighted him which would only fuel his rage and he would take it out on her and their son.

"Father… Have you noticed Heihachi's behavior as of late? He seems very despondent and angry. More than usual..." The young woman finally put into words.

Kazumi was quick to avert her eyes to the polished wooden floor mostly out of sadness due to having to pose such an inquiry to her husband's father. The beauty also was in distress and very apprehensive to catch a glimpse of her father-in-law's disapproval if he had figured out the nature of her true question.

Jinpachi wasn't a feeble-minded man nor was he senseless in fact he was a wise, reasonable and a just man. A man with a kind heart and understanding nature. He was no fool and knew exactly what his daughter-in-law meant when posing her question, the elder's suspicions were further confirmed by the way she wouldn't bring herself to gaze at him. The young woman was in conflict and it pained Jinpachi to see her hurt in such a way.

"Kazumi, if you are wondering if my son has mistreated Kazuya… he has not. In the physical sense I have not witnessed any. He has been very cold to him and has said things one should never say to a child." The gentle elder replied to the concerned mother.

His gracious yet thoughtful demeanor surprised the young mother and was thankful for his willingness to be truthfully answer her question. She could feel the slight alleviation of the weight she bared upon her shoulders but she still carried the worry deep within. The woe sat heavily on her chest was still there. That little ache and the knowing that her family could be on the verge of falling to pieces.

The Elder Mishima could see the worry and hurt written in the expressiveness of her eyes. His heart hurt not just for her but for Kazuya, the grandson he adored. Heihachi's verbal mistreatment of the young boy had largely to do with why the grandfather himself took on Kazuya's training.

"I suppose now would be the time to warn you my dear. Heihachi has his suspicions and you know how ruthless he can be when he thinks he's close to finding a factual answer." The considerate elder cautioned.

Kazumi slowly brought her eyes to meet her father-in-law's sympathetic gaze. Her heart began to restlessly beat within the confines of her chest rattling the cage of bone it was held captive in. The palpitating muscle spoke to her in a rhythm of fear and angst while her head was telling her to form a plan of action.

"Father, what should I do? If Heihachi were to..." Kazumi asked hoping that the elder man could give her advice.

Jinpachi shifted and straightened his posture while pondering her query for a moment. This situation was a precarious one and it needed a clear and concise way of handling it. The last thing the kind man wanted was for this to end in tragedy. He didn't want innocent blood to be spilled especially if that blood happened to be that of his beloved family.

"I have already taken necessary action regarding Kazuya. I will be the one training him from now on. I promise you nothing ill will befall that boy as long as I am alive and breathing on this earth." The Mishima declared to his daughter-in-law.

The sense of relief was building within Kazumi, the young mother felt comfort in knowing she had an ally in her father-in-law. Even though initially the beauty never thought he would be so willing to take her side in any matter but the two had a common understanding of Heihachi.

"Heihachi is more powerful than you realize." Kazumi replied softly as her eyes began to fill with tears. It hurt her to say it more than it did to come to the revelation.

Jinpachi eyes hardened as his daughter-in-law let her guard down to speak the truth that both of them tried to deny for many years.

"Do you believe Heihachi will harm Kazuya?" The grandfather questioned the young mother while his gaze slowly turned to the wooden floor. His eyes seemed to convey a concerned man deep in thought.

"Who knows… what Heihachi will do to Kazuya. Or to countless others." The young woman closed her eyes slowly as the tears silently fell down her cheeks.

The thought of her dear husband harming their son was one she never wanted to consider or fathom ever coming to pass. She wanted to deny it but now it was becoming a real possibility and she knew how much he hated her powers.

The powers he deemed dangerous not just to him or to her but to the entire Mishima Bloodline. He knew she had them from the moment they met all the way to the day of their marriage.

"Never in my life have I ever been faced with such an ordeal before. I want you to know Kazumi that this isn't your fault. Your bloodline isn't something to be ashamed of." Jinpachi reassured her.

"Heihachi will soon realize he was born with my powers. That boy… is still too young." The mother seemed as though she wasn't only speaking to the man sat before her but to herself as well. Little did the elder know how much the woman before him was at war with herself. Every aspect of Kazumi was in conflict, her heart and mind, everything was at war within.

Jinpachi wanted nothing more than to offer her comfort and support but he knew a battle would be on the horizon. One he didn't not want to fight but one he would have to partake in to save the life of a child if it came to that.

"If I die, If I can't stop Heihachi you must do it for me. Even if this power consumes me and kills me in the process." Kazumi professed making direct eye contact with her father-in-law. Her resolve hardened to do what a mother must do to protect her child.

The Elder Mishima could only tighten his jaw and nod to his daughter-in-law. The kind man would do what it took to help keep his grandson out of harm's way even if it meant going against his own son. No harm should ever come to a child, a child's blood should never be spilled regardless of how destructive the child might be. Jinpachi resolved to protect his grandson and stop Heihachi and honor his promise to Kazumi.

"Then we must formulate a plan and move before my son does."


	3. Fight for a life

 

Heihachi just like his father wasn't a feeble-minded man and couldn't be fooled. Despite his calm exterior the man could be more cruel than anyone could imagine. The proud tiger had no love for the powers his wife possessed and while training with their son weeks prior the flicker of those powers were exhibited in the offspring.

The slight flash of red in his eyes sent Heihachi into a rage and he swiftly punished the young boy by sending him to his room for the rest of the afternoon. His father had been there and saw the whole thing. if Jinpachi hadn't been there the younger man would have done a lot worse than send the boy off.

What angered Heihachi more was his father's interference and how the elder took it upon himself to train Kazuya instead. Any prideful male would take this as an insult and that was what Heihachi exactly did. Not to mention he already had viewed his father as weak and began staging a coup to take control of the Zaibatsu. What added more fuel to the fire was his wife even though he loved her dearly, he hated her powers and hated even more the fact she began to conspire against him. Heihachi had eyes and ears all over the Estate and nothing ever got passed him.

He knew she had gone to his father to seek advice and that the two were planning to protect Kazuya at any cost. What the pair of them didn't know was that Heihachi was planning to strike first and rid his family of the unholy power that possessed his wife and now his son. He knew that if either one were to live the Mishima Bloodline would be tainted with the devilish supernatural abilities.

This was something he could not allow and would not allow. He knew how destructive these powers were and how consuming they could become. Kazumi herself warned him of how the powers could overcome a person and control them even.

With that in mind the Mishima resolved to destroy the power even if that meant killing his wife and child. Kazumi already began plotting against him, Heihachi could not have this. He was a man who always did what he had to do no matter who stood in his way.

He walked through the gardens and pathways to reach the temple nestled atop a mountain on the estate. The proud man stood outside the heavy exterior doors listening while the flames snapped and crackled in the pits held high by stone pillars before making his way to the inner temple.

Every step he took made heavy sounding footfalls as he reached the ornate heavy wooden doors. The Mishima raised his arm and slowly began pushing the doors open revealing the temple held within. He stood in the doorway quietly and calmly as he glared at his wife's back. Heihachi knew she had heard him open the doors, he knew she knew he was standing there yet she made no attempt to address him.

After a long while of silence the sound of her voice began to echo along the walls resonating with the crackling flames that lit the temple.

"I knew you would make the first move. You always do. It was as I feared you knew of my conversation with your father. Heihachi, you really do have eyes and ears everywhere." There was a sad sense of melancholy in the way the young woman spoke never once turning to face her husband. She sat with her back straightened and kneeling in the middle of the temple facing the bosatsu statue.

Heihachi began to slowly walk forward with each step reverberating heavily. The Mishima briefly looked down to catch a glimpse of the love umbrella he and his wife carved into the wooden floor with their names side by side. But he knew he could not be deterred no matter how much he cared, he will do what needs to be done.

"I cannot allow this to continue. Your powers… they cannot be carried on." Heihachi affirmed his hands clenching into tight fists.

"So you will do what has to be done like you always do but so will I. I will do what has to be done to save my son's life." Kazumi stated as she slowly began to rise from her position on the floor.

Seeing her resolve, the young man knew he would have to fight and began to prepare himself for battle. In his mind he knew this day would come where the two would face off.

"Fine. You do what you must if that's what compels you. I won't show mercy to you… or to him even if he is a child." Heihachi sneered through clenched teeth as his wife finally turned to face him. She kept her eyes closed and her hands loosely clasped to her obi. Kazumi stood before him as a vision of beauty, integrity, and elegant determination.

"I wouldn't expect you to show us mercy Heihachi, not when you've resolved to do what needs to be done. I will fight you even if it kills me or both of us. I will protect my son at any cost!" The young woman open her eyes to reveal bright glowing red orbs.

A strong aura began to swirl around the beauty declaring her intent to fight. Heihachi's hardened glare bore into her, his expression emotionless. Kazumi's aura began to violently pulse around her as winds swirled blowing out the flames lighting the temple.

The young woman let out a savage scream as she transformed into a creature that resembled a devil. The force of her aura nearly knocking Heihachi off his feet and he braced himself for the oncoming attacks Kazumi would unleash.

She came flying at him her hand clenching his neck, holding him in a tight grip the man thought would snap his neck in two. Heihachi had to think of a quick way to free himself from her and resulted in him grabbing her by the neck as well. He held her as tight as she held him and gaze into her eyes menacingly. It was as if the man was telling her he was as strong as she was without her powers.

Kazumi saw the intent in his eyes as if she could read his mind but the longer she stared into her husband's eyes the more her grip on him loosened and the more she became conflicted. Her moment of weakness helped Heihachi as he finally freed himself from her grasp and managed to strike her. The strength he possessed could only rival the strength the woman had while using her powers.

The punch he landed to her gut sent her flying back with a force that couldn't be one of a normal human being. Kazumi quickly recovered coming to stand back on her feet, glowing red eyes conveying sadness and anger as tears of blood began to stream from them.

"I don't want to fight you but I will not let you hurt my son. HE'S AN INNOCENT CHILD!" The mother roared as a crimson light flickered near her third eye then shot forth a beam heading straight for Heihachi.

The Mishima made no effort to dodge the onslaught instead he stood stone still and let the beam hit him searing his flesh while being sent backward crashing through the walls of the temple and out to the cold night air. Heihachi slowly began to rise off the damp ground as he formed a new plan of action. He would fight Kazumi until the power completely consumed her. A mere human being couldn't handle all the power that she was exuding it would hit a limit and burn out like a fuse.

The man could hear Kazumi's anguished screams from the inside of the temple. Each scream was followed by a beam of red light and heavy breathing. It almost sounded like the young mother was fighting something deep within her and the woman Heihachi knew was losing that battle. Before Heihachi could formulate another thought, Kazumi burst from the temple coming straight for the Mishima.

"I won't let you destroy Kazuya, Heihachi!" Kazumi snarled as she hovered high above her husband. Wings flapping, teeth bared, and red eyes glared down at him with blazing emotion.

"I haven't destroyed him, Kazumi… you have." Heihachi growled back lowly preparing himself as his wife let out another vicious scream that echoed loudly through the trees causing wild life to flee from fright.

The Devil lunged once more for Heihachi and the entity exchanged heavy sets of kicks and punches with the Mishima. Each blow that was landed from Kazumi, Heihachi could feel something in his body bruise or break. The power she had was so immense it startled the proud man but each hit she landed the force began to taper off. The fuse was beginning to burn out and the devilish powers were fading which lead to an opening for Heihachi to exploit.

The Mishima managed to knock the devil back causing her to stagger, with her unsteady, Heihachi took the chance to grab her by the neck. Feeling her husband's strong arm around her neck, Kazumi began to violently try to dislodge herself from the hold. She knew her powers were reaching their end she had used too much energy. Her own life essence being completely drained. She screamed wildly as she fired searing hot beam after beam, her mind fading and her actions becoming more primal and animistic as Heihachi kept his hold on her.

In her wild convulsing, the mother managed to free herself from the iron grip around her neck. After an exchange of kicks and punches, Heihachi managed to wrap an arm around her throat once more but she negated his attempt at subduing her by falling forward throwing him from her back. As the man fell to the ground, Kazumi charged forward and began to brutally punch him in the face. The Mishima took the hits until he finally raised his arm to block the frenzied assault and once again grasped the neck of the devilish woman before him.

He managed to overpower the creature that once was his wife and held her on the ground with his fist raised high prepared to land to final blow. He stared down at the woman who's eyes were no longer the violent red they were mere moments before but a dark brown. The eyes that gazed up at him were Kazumi's eyes, the eyes of his wife.

"You will be stopped Heihachi. It might not be me, but someone will stop you. And if Kazuya lives after I'm gone, He will stop you and his son, and then his son's son. From this day forward the Mishima Bloodline will be cursed until you're gone. I've seen the atrocities you have committed behind your father's back. You're plans of turning the Zaibatsu into a corrupt corporation all in the guise of taking the work load off your aging father. All you want is power. I have no doubt you love me and I love you but your pursuit of power will be the downfall of the Mishima name. Hear me now Heihachi Mishima, this day will mark the bloodline curse, your turning against blood, sowing the seeds of betrayal against kin." Kazumi proclaimed as her voice quivered yet stayed strong as her heart began to be flooded with a million heavy emotions all at once.

Her eyes held sadness, hurt, anger, betrayal, and love as she gazed up at her husband who's eyes bore down at her with no emotion in them at all. They held no passion, no adoration, no hurt, no anger, they were dead. The husband she loved closed those hollow orbs while raising his open palm then struck the final blow. The sound of gushing blood could be heard in the silent night. The battle between husband and wife was over.


	4. Ouroboros

**-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-**

* * *

 

"How can you do this Heihachi!" Jinpachi shouted as he tried to break free from heavy chains. The kind man's heart was breaking, he was filled with anger and sorrow. The Elder Mishima's soul was in agony after learning of his daughter-in-law's fate. Heihachi had made the first move; the two were caught by surprise, failing to safeguard Kazuya. In the midst of Kazumi's battle with her husband, Jinpachi had searched the grounds for the boy but Heihachi had spirited him away before the elder could find him.

Shortly after that, figuring that if he defeated his offspring he'd find his grandson, Jinpachi confronted Heihachi; discovering Kazumi lifeless at his feet. The father and son fought - ultimately Jinpachi was defeated, knocked unconscious; when he awoke he found himself bound.

The elder's son stared blankly at the patriarch with his muscular arms folded across his chest. The older man couldn't fathom why his own son had decided to hold him prisoner below Hon-maru instead finishing him off when they engaged in combat. He knew that Heihachi had killed Kazumi and planned to kill Kazuya, his own son. Now that he was in chains there was no one that could protect Kazuya.

"Answer me you hateful fool! Why keep me here! Why hurt an innocent child! YOU'RE OWN SON!" Jinpachi demanded once more from Heihachi.

Heihachi cold glare met his father's golden brown orbs with a malicious smile as he let out a chuckle. He crossed the room to come and stand in front of his father kicking the heavy shackles the proud patriarch was now bound in.

"Killing you would be easy wouldn't it. You and Kazumi always said I was a ruthlessly cruel man and I think I'll live up to that." Heihachi responded before erupting into booming laughter as he walked back to the entrance of the cell.

"Your lust for power will be the end of this family! You mark my words Heihachi! Your betrayals will only bring suffering, not just to those who are your blood but to the world. The seeds you sow will only beget more suffering. What ever you do to your son, Heihachi if he lives and learns the truth he will want revenge. He'll want your head!" The elder professed in sorrowful rage at his son and the actions he had chosen.

Heihachi turned to look upon his father one last time. The expression the younger wore was a merciless one complete with a snide smirk. He scoffed at his father's words regarding them as nothing but ramblings of an old man.

"Another proclamation from the dead." He muttered under his breath loud enough for his father to hear before sealing the doors and leaving the elder to die of starvation.

Watching his son leave him in cold iron shackles cloaked in abysmal darkness, Jinpachi held his head low kneeling on all fours. With palms pressed flat against harsh icy flooring; the old man was broken, he wept tears, the realization coming to him that his promise would go unfulfilled. He had failed in keeping his daughter-in-law and grandson safe.

"Forgive me Kazumi. Forgive me Kazuya... forgive me."

As he left behind the lower temple, Heihachi requested one of the members of his newly formed military group, The Tekken Force, to bring his son to him for his training. Telling the guard to come with the boy to the cliff just beyond the forest behind the temple. The grunt did as he was told and rushed off the collect the young boy from the hiding place the child was kept as him employer demanded.

Heihachi made his was to the cliff and stood there waiting for his five year old son to arrive.

"Father, I'm here for training," came a small voice from behind the man. Heihachi turned and faced his son with a deceiving smilef firmly in sight. A smile that masked the true nature of his intent. The Mishima waved his hand to dismiss the Tekken Force guard that accompanied the boy and placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

Heihachi walked the boy up to the cliff face to have him stare down at the seemingly infinite darkness down bellow. Kazuya began to feel uneasy by how silent his father was and turned to gaze up at the man with a question clearly in his eyes.

"Father, why are we here? We normally train in the temple," The boy asked his father curiously. Heihachi's cold eyes stared down at the young child before taking the hand that held his shoulder and gripping the material of the gi the small boy wore then lifting the young child off the ground.

"What are you doing!" Kazuya shouted frantically while kicking and thrashing trying to get free from his father's grasp.

"Lion's push their cubs over a cliff and only raise the ones who climb back up. If you're truly my son Kazuya, you will come back up this cliff." Heihachi announced in a sinister tone to the young boy and without a second thought the cruel father tossed his own son down into the black depths.

 

 

 

**-MANY DECADES LATER-**

* * *

 

And so the Ouroboros devours it's tail, the very nature of the cycle of life. The never-ending struggle of humanity. One is all and all is one. Life. Death.

Even though my physical being had left this earth many years ago, my all seeing eyes never closed. I've watched the events of the world, the suffering that has unfolded, and the chaos that scarred many lives. I've seen it all from my ethereal perch.

I am saddened and my soul weeps in sorrow to see what has happened. What my blood has wrought upon millions of innocents and this world. So many lives torn asunder; so much anguish, so many cries of agony, so many tears shed from those who've lost loved ones in the midst of tyranny.

My soul yearns for reincarnation not to be among the living once again. No, not for that. I long for it so I can set right the mistakes made in the past.

My spiritual being is stirring for I must undo the harm that was done because it was my blood who tortured this earth. I sowed the seeds, the seed grew within me and I gave birth to it. They have brought so much destruction and I must end it before it completely consumes the world.

So the Ouroboros devours it's tail but this time the cycle must stop. I have no choice my beloved Heihachi and my dear son Kazuya...


End file.
